The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device.
White light-emitting devices employing combinations of light-emitting elements and phosphors have been brought into wide use recently. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-120812 discloses a light-emitting device in which a first encapsulating material containing a yellow phosphor covers blue LED chips and a red light-emitting unit constituted by covering a near-ultraviolet LED chip with a material containing a red phosphor (see FIG. 9 and the third embodiment in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-120812). According to the Patent Publication No. 2013-120812, the light-emitting device in this Patent Publication has improved color mixing and reduced in the color non-uniformity of the emitted light.
However, there is a demand for light-emitting devices having further improved color mixing and further reduced color non-uniformity of the emitted light in recent years.
Accordingly, the present disclosure has an object to provide a light-emitting device having further improved color mixing and further reduced color non-uniformity of the emitted light.